A Second Chance
by AnimeGirlDreamer
Summary: After dieing in her old life, a girl is taken to the Bleach universe for a second chance at life. Though her new life may seem better, she soon realizes that life in the Bleach world is also very different and difficult in more ways than one.
1. Chapter 1 The End?

_A Second Chance_

Chapter 1: The End?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. I only own my OC. **

**I hope I did Ok! This is my first fanfiction I've ever written so there are probably stuff that sounds stupid. I'm sorry if it sounds really depressing! I'm just really bad at starting stories out on a "happy note". I'm going to try and make it more cheerful later on. I do accept criticism as long as it is good criticism that can lead me to become a better writer. If there are any ideas on what should happen next, I can try to incorporate those into what I've got planned. I am also having some difficulty finding a name that would fit my character (I'm thinking of Leah, Tsukiko, Yumi, or Shizu). So any ideas towards that would be highly appreciated! Please review if you can! :)**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

There I was.

Lying on the floor.

My vision becoming darker by the minute.

I knew what was coming as I lay there, but all I could think of was _why me_. I hadn't done anything to deserve what had happened…

_**~Flashback to before~**_

_I had just gotten home from school, my life going horrible as usual. I was glad to be out of that place. No more people could use me and make fun of me here. At least… that's what I thought. I had no idea that my death was behind that door waiting for me. My brother. He had been waiting for me this whole time, mad about something and wanted to take his anger out on someone. That person just happened to be me as I walked through the door._

_My brother had changed the most out of my mom and me since my dad passed away when I was younger. I don't have much memory of him as my brother did; I only have my few tiny images and memories. After my dad passed away, my once kind brother became violent and angry; making my already difficult existence worse. At school, I was always being made fun of by the girls who had nothing better to do. The only things that made me sane were my anime and my best friend Katherine. Without them I would've given up altogether long ago. Though, it still affected me greatly as I was always quiet unless I was with Katherine. _

_As soon as I walked through the door, I was greeted with my brother standing there. At first, I thought nothing of it and tried to walk past him to go up the stairs to my room, but was stopped by an arm shoving me down to the floor._

"_Get up!" he yelled as I looked up at him as I tried to get up, not showing any emotion thinking that if I just shut up he'd leave me alone. I was instantly proven wrong as I was shoved down again my head hitting the floor. My vision was getting fuzzy around the edges as I tried to get up once more._

"_You know, you always seemed to piss me off! Maybe you should finally pay for it!" he said as he raised his hand and smacked me. "Why won't you say anything, huh? You think you're better than me?!" This time he kicked me in the head. _

_It felt like forever as my vision became blurrier with each hit. I could no longer attempt to get up, so I curled into a ball as he continued. I thought it would be over soon as he seemed to stop to pull something out of his pocket. I couldn't see what it was, but something didn't feel right as he raised it over me. That's when I noticed what it was, a knife. He plunged into my right side; the most excruciating pain I'd experienced in my life erupted in the area of the wound. It was then that my brother seemed to regret everything, seeing that the anger in his eyes had been replaced with fear and confusion. All he seemed to say was "I didn't mean for it to end this way! Why did I do it?" and finally "I've got to get out of here before they find me!" as he ran out of the house._

_**~Back to Present~**_

The pool of blood was getting bigger and bigger as black continued to cloud my vision. As I layed there trying to think of all the good things in my life. There weren't many, but the few that were there made me feel happy. I remembered the first time I'd seen anime and how it gave me something to look forward to. I also remembered all the times before my dad's death that my family used to be together. I also relived the good times I'd spent with Katherine and how she'd always knew how to make my life feel good even when it was falling apart. The only things I wished was that I could have seen the last episodes of the anime I'd almost finished: Bleach and maybe for my life to have been different. My mind started to fade as I couldn't keep my eyes open and was forced to shut them, letting the darkness wash over me as I feel into my eternal sleep. Or so I'd thought…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**I'll continue this depending on how people like it. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2 Wasn't I Dead

_A Second Chance_

_Chapter 2: Wasn't I Dead?_

**Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Bleach. I only own my OC.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

My eyes opened to a sea of black.

"Where am I? Wasn't I dead?" I quietly whispered to myself as I took a look around. All I could see was black.

"Glad you're finally up!" a voice answered, "And to answer your question, you are dead and in the life between all the other worlds in existence."

"Wait, where and who are you?" I asked a little confused. How could someone be talking to me if I couldn't see them?

"I have many names, but most people call me Death."

The person I assumed was Death appeared right in front of me. It was still a little difficult to see him, but I could just barely make out the shadow of his dark frame.

"Why am I here?" I asked once more, not really sure if this was actually real.

"Ya Know, you seem to have a lot of questions" he said a little annoyed "How about I answer them all at once. You are dead and now in the life between all the other worlds in existence. Because I am Death I can see everyone's life when they die which means I have seen yours. Let's just say that I think your life was really crappy, so I thought that I would let you decide on if you would like another chance at life or if you would like to go to the afterlife. And just so you know, I don't do these kinds of things often and if you annoy me even more with all your questions, I might just forget about letting you decide."

As soon as he said that I could go to another world, I immediately thought of the Bleach world. But then I began to think if it were even possible, I mean, Bleach is an anime in my world so I doubt it even existed as another world to begin with. As I became lost in my thoughts, Death seemed to be growing more impatient.

"I don't have all day here, missy, I have other souls that I have to tend to you know!"

"Fine, I want to go to the Bleach world."

"Are you sure? That world is much more different than you'd think." He said a little unsure.

"I am sure."

"Ok then, there is one last thing I need to tell you. Even though you are starting a new life, the memories of your old one will remain with you. That means that you will also remember your death." Death said this with a now serious tone that didn't seem right since I was used to him sounding annoyed all the time.

"Ok, I understand" I said after hearing what I'd just been told.

"Oh and one more thing" Death said with a smile "On your way out, make sure you don't die!"

"Wait What!" I screamed as I felt air rush around me as I started to plummet downwards.

"Hope you have a better life, Yumeko!" Death yelled out to me from somewhere above me.

I was too scared to even think as I saw the ground continue to rush forward. I was beginning to think that my death would come quicker this time as my vision was blurry and I was beginning to feel light headed. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and that's when I blacked out.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Sorry I was a bit late uploading this and that it is a bit short. My family has been busier than usual at this time of year so I haven't had much time to myself. I also came up with my OC's name! I hope you guys are ok with it! I am so excited to get further into this story, but I may not be able to upload much after I get back to school because of finals. But after finals are over I will have more time and will hopefully upload more chapters. Please review if you can! It helps me get better and see what you guys think! Till next time! :) **


End file.
